Kessarah Tiel'Venath
Description Kessarah is a woman forged from the darkness between the stars, radiating a sensual, almost predatory grace and ease. Small, willowy and elegant, she has a body not unlike a dancer's. Shorter stature gives her honed, svelte shape a more 'filled' look whilst remaining within natural feminine proportions. Large, slightly uptilted eyes, sensuous lips, high cheekbones, and a pert nose combine to create a rare, staggering beauty. Her eyes are a striking violet-blue in colour, appearing to hold flecks of starlight within their lustrous depths. At times they are alight with mirthful spark, or turbulently stirred beneath a half-lidded gaze. They are further swept in night-themed shadows and lined with kohl. Sable brows shaped in slight arches rest above these gateways to the soul; prone to mischievous waggle, amused loft or knit in thoughtful consideration. Kessarah's constitution seems to blatantly disregard the laws of time; with no wrinkles, blemishes, or blatant aging to her complexion. She's often been compared to that of a porcelain doll, with flawless, fair skin akin to freshly fallen snow, both soft and delicate from years devoid of sunlight. Midnight tresses gleam like a raven's feathers, offsetting the paleness of her heart-shaped features and framing them in long, loose waves. Evidently, she has not cut her hair in many years, letting it fall to her shapely derriere. Peaking out from these bountiful locks of are a pair of small, elvish ears. Oftentimes they're cuffed in silver "leaves" around the peaks, with shimmering chains that drape down to ornately pierced lobes. Armor (WIP) Arms (WIP) History Youth ''More to be added... Personality Kessarah greets the world with an air of mystery, swagger and sensuality about her. Feminine and graceful, obscure and entrancing, she is very attractive to watch and observe. She's definitely an enigma to discern, and it takes getting to know her over a period of time to try and gauge her for who she is. Regarded by many as a rose with hidden thorns; she is a shameless flirt, an expert at manipulation, deception, trickery and lies. Certainly not a modest person in terms of confidence, she knows exactly what she is good at and what she is not, and has no qualms about admitting to either. She handles most situations with a level of courtesy, spontaneity and finesse that is as savage and deadly as it is beautiful and remarkable. If one were to look beneath her façade of shadows and coldness she seems to always portray, they’d find a woman who loves fiercely and passionately for her world, and for those who’ve earned her affection. Time and time again, Kessarah has proven that she will do anything--sacrifice anything, to keep them safe and unharmed. Because she values her freedom so dearly, she's developed an inherent disdain for those who wish to take it from another, regardless of alignment or intention. She lives by her own creed, often putting her at the suspicion of others who cannot grasp the lawlessness of her eccentric ways or her fiendish delight in shaking the norm. Indeed there are those whom consider the sorceress haughty, devious or even cruel at times. Yet as much of that remains true, such remains an exaggeration for a more genuine and kindhearted spirit within. Beliefs (WIP) Quirks *Addresses new people by honorifics: Mister, Mistress, Miss, Sir, Madame, etc. *Has a 'weakness' for rescuing stray animals. *Always has change in her pocket to give to beggars or homeless. *'Cannot survive' in weather that's too hot, or too cold. Maintains a constant enchantment on her person to keep the temperature just right. *Often dons clothing inappropriate for the weather as a result of the above. *Possesses a noticeable Gilnean accent, despite hailing from Lordaeron. This is likely due to being raised by a Gilnean governess as a child. *Voice heightens in pitch when excited. *Never yells when angered. Instead, her voice takes a low, venomous tone. *Mutters spells or curses under her breath. *Hates quiet pauses in conversations. Relationships Ashton Stark Utterly inseparable, this unlikely couple met whilst serving under House Ravenshield. Cleome Ember Talk about best friends for life! These two clicked almost immediately, and had grown up side-by-side. When they reached legal age, they even went as far as to adopt each other as sisters. Odds and Ends Gallery Perhaps sometime in the future..? Trivia *Kessarah was born on the Winter Solstice, AKA the longest night of the year. *She's maintained an anti-aging spell since she was 25 years old; only ever pausing for the months she was pregnant. *While she stylizes herself as a sorceress, she's technically an archmage. Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Diplomat Category:Mages Category:Shadowcasters Category:Advisors Category:Philanthropists Category:Archaeologists Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:The Perennial Armament Category:Battlemage Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Archmagi Category:Kirin Tor Category:Illusionists Category:Enchanters Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Embershield Protectorate